cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Moon
"Pale Moon" (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn, sometimes written as in flavor texts) is a circus-themed clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. This clan focuses on calling units from the soul. For that, there is a number of effects that allow Soul Charge, and some of them allow a specific option of cards from the deck. Then, G Trial Deck 7 added the keyword "Magia", which allows to call units from the soul with added bonuses and/or lower costs in exchange of returning them to the soul at the end of turn. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the anime, as well as Luna Yumizuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Backgrounds What is Pale Moon? Pale Moon is a magical circus of which headquarter is located in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. They give touring shows all over the world, and win popularity with extraordinarily high level of performing skills and performances of magic. Nevertheless, behind the scene, they are merciless assassins. The magic and psychic powers, and the dangerous weapons and beasts, are not only decorations on the stage, but tools to wipe out intruders who dare to grope for the secrets of Dark Zone like magic tricks. ---- The Reality of "Pale Moon", the Magical Circus with the Longest History in Cray The best trick-performing group of planet Cray---the magical circus "Pale Moon". A veteran elf of the group claimed that "we have histories beyond millenia", but since "Dark Zone" had little interest in the past, there was no official record to prove the claim. According to spoken lores, "Pale Moon" started as a mere assassination group, and the business of circus was nothing more than its cover, only performed stealthily. Nonetheless, as the group traveled around the world for assassinating important people, their popularity has grown gradually, and has become "the best circus of Cray". Thousands of years have passed, and now they pay more attention to the circus business, and members had changed a lot. That said, the assassination business has not been abolished completely, and there are two different kinds of teams. Some teams focusing on performances, like the "Silver Thorn" led by the Millenium Elf "Luquier", while others focus on assassination, of which members have combat-specialised psychic abilities. Now, "Pale Moon" is more seen on the public stage and display brilliant performances. The group is shrouded in many mysteries, and their combat strength is the most concerned part. The ostensible records of their battles are deleted by someone, and their full combat strength is a total unknown. One theory states that the members of "Pale Moon" are scattered in all places of Cray, and rumours tell that they can destroy a nation from within if they have the intention. Playstyle Pale Moon's playstyle primarily focuses on calling rear-guards from the soul. Known/Notable Fighters *Asaka Narumi *Kiriya Bidou *Luna Yumizuki Design Concept The Pale Moon Circus is based around real world circuses and theatrical productions. Many units take after performing roles, such as animal tamers, jugglers, sentient props, and even beasts themselves. Many units have European names, especially from languages of Anglo-Saxon and Slavic origin. The Circus itself is a front, as many units are also well-versed assassins. Their props during the show, and even their beasts, are also used for assassinations, which is why their props seem comically dangerous, and the beasts they train can range from normal animals such as tigers and bears, to mythical beasts such as chimeras and dragons. As in real world performances, there are different groups that specialize in different acts. The Beast Tamers, as the name implies, are renowned for their prowess in taming beasts, both normal and mythical, and wear costumes inspired by colors and gemstones. The Silver Thorns, led by Luquier, are the Circus' most famous troupe, and wear silver jewelry or wield silver weaponry decorated with thorns. Their act itself is special, as they are masters of many different performance crafts. The Nightmare Dolls are giant, automated puppets infused with the souls of the Circus' assassination targets. They act as props or as part of the acts of others, and are known to give many an audience member horrible nightmares. Races Themes Sets containing Pale Moon cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collection List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, along with one of her Cross Rides and her Stride unit. *Currently, there is a Pale Moon unit that appears in the manga whose name was never revealed. *The moving in the soul strategy represents a real circus. After an 'act' there comes another 'act' and other 'performer's to 'perform', they 'perform' nonstop to keep the audience entertained. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon